


Close to Home

by idkmybffspock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, SterekReverseBang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: Derek can't remember why this room feels so familiar, or what a Stiles is.





	Close to Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wouldn't it be quite poetic?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375651) by [mee4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever). 



Sterek Reverse Bang 


End file.
